The present invention relates to a sound field controller for controlling the sound field when acoustic signals are reproduced by multi-channel speakers.
A so-called surround pan pot, which controls the position of a sound image by a sound reproducing apparatus (a multi-channel reproducing system) using multi-channel speakers, has been put to practical use. This is a technique whereby the sound image of a subject sound (e.g., a specific musical instrument or voice) is localized by controlling the volume and the sound generating timing of the musical sound which is generated from the respective speakers, and presence is imparted to the sound (e.g., patent document 1).
Patent Document 1
JP-A-8-205296
However, although the sound field is formed as a plurality of sound images and reverberations in a space are integrated, it is extremely difficult to move this sound field itself.
The invention described in patent document 1 controls the movement of a single sound image, but in a case where a multiplicity of sound images are to be moved simultaneously, it is necessary to simultaneously effect the above-described sound image position control with respect to the signals of the respective sounds. Specifically, it is necessary to simultaneously control pan pots of the respective signals.